jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen/Archiv
Hallo Urai Fenn! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Urai Fenn!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:54, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Quellen Hallo Urai Fenn! Es ist zwar schön, dass du gleich Artikel erweiterst, doch ohne Quellenangaben werden deine Ergänzungen wieder zurückgesetzt. Deshalb ist es wichtig, immer Quellen anzugeben, auch wenn die Quelle schon im Artikel steht. In diesem Fall – zum Beispiel ist mir hier deine Ergänzung zum Zann-Konsortium aufgefallen – schreibst du deine Quelle in die Zeile Zusammenfassung im Bearbeiten-Modus, die sich direkt oberhalb des Buttons Seite speichern befindet. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:39, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, es ist eigentlich egal, ob er die einzige Quelle über das Konsortium in die Zusammenfassung schreibt oder nicht. Irgendjemand, der Bescheid weiß, wird es ohnehin prüfen... 14:48, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wie einig wir uns doch wieder sind... und das vor einem neuen Benutzer, dem ich nur weiterhelfen wollte... Danke. Nicht nur dass es so in den Richtlinien steht, nein, es geht einfach nur ums Prinzip. Wer sagt denn, dass er nicht irgendwann mal andere Artikel außer dem Konsortium bearbeitet und dann ist man um Quellenangaben immer dankbar?--Anakin Skywalker 15:10, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Kein Streit. Wichtig ist, das alles geschriebene hier in der Jedipedia mit Quellen versehen werden muss, auch Bilder. Bilder die in Artikel eingebettet werden, müssen zudem offiziell sein und dürfen keine FanFiction, Alternativzeichnungen oder Bilder aus Modifikationen von Spielen sein! --Darth Vader 17:34, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Stubs Irgendwie erstellst du zu viele Stubs, also viel zu kurze Artikel. Da Stubs die Qualität von Jedipedia nicht steigern, im Gegenteil sogar herabsetzen, Leser aufgrund der nicht vorhandenen Länge des Artikels verärgert werden und die Arbeit, den Artikel zu überarbeiten, nur auf andere Benutzer abgewälzt wird, bitte ich dich, Informationen für deine Artikel sorgfältiger zu recherchieren. Hier gilt das Motto „Klasse statt Masse“ und nur weil es jetzt auf die 10.000er-Artikelmarke zu geht, sollte dieses Grundprinzip nicht vergessen werden. Klar, du bist noch nicht lange hier. Aber bedenke, dass es nicht gerne gesehen ist, viele kurze Artikel zu schreiben. Viel erfreulicher sind weniger Artikel, die dafür einen angemessenen Umfang bieten und das Thema nicht nur in ein bis zwei abgehackten Sätzen beschreiben. Vielen Dank,--Anakin Skywalker 22:29, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Urai Fenn, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 19:00, 13. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Begrüßen Zum bergrüßen neuer Benutzer: 1. bitte immer die Vorlage:Gruß verwenden, die ist immer aktuell und es können keine Fehler passieren und 2. nur Benutzer bergüßen, die min. einen Beitrag haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:01, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Werd' ich machen aber wo seh ich denn wie viele Beiträge ein Benutzter hat? Gruß --Urai Fen 18:06, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Zunächst einmal kann man bei jder Benutzerseite (auch nicht angelegter) links unter Werkzeuge auf Benutzerbeiträge klicken. I. A. wird ein Benutzer aber immer dann begrüßt, wenn bei den letzten Änderungen neuer Benutzer auftacuht. (Was daran auffällt, das sein Diskussionslink noch rot ist.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:11, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Galaxy of Fear Also meinetwegen können wir gerne zusammen an den Artikeln arbeiten. Ich hab nur noch 2 fragen: wann fangen wir an und mit welchem artikel? MfG Padawan 967 12:27, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Welche Bücher hast du denn? Gruß, --Urai Fen 14:21, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hey Urai Fenn, ich habe deinen Beitrag zu Tash gelesen und schon ein bisschen überarbeitet. Ich finde deinen Text schon ganz gut, nur solltest du in Zukunft auch Links gleich mit in dein Geschriebenes verarbeiten. Das geht ganz einfach indem du diese Klammern um einen Begriff setzt: Mammon Hoole. Damit ersparst du anderen Benutzern dann gleich die Arbeit dir hinterher zu räumen. Den Rest zu Tash würde ich dann jetzt ganz gerne alleine machen, aber mit Zak hast du ja genauso viel zu tun und ich denke das wirst du auch gut hinbekommen.^^ Jaina 20:41, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Das mit den Links werd ich machen,war heut mittag bissich im Stress und habs glatt vergessen. Gruß, --Urai Fen 20:43, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wie Gesagt habe ich nicht so viele von Galaxy of fear, kann die mir aber leihen, selber habe ich nur die alptraum maschine und tödliches vermächtnis, aber das kenne ich dafür ganz gut. hoffentlich könnwn wir bald anfangen ;) MfG Padawan 967 12:20, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dann fang doch mit einem Artikel über die Alptraummaschine an, dann sehen wir weiter. Gruß, --Urai Fen 12:49, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Da man zur Stub überarbeitung aufgerufen hat könntest du auch was übers ABWI schreiben. Ich würd mir die beiden Artikel dann noch duresen und ggf überarbeiten. Gruß, --Urai Fen 19:19, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Okay, ich denke, das laääst sich machen ich fang bald damit an. dein Padawan 967 00:46, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::: So, ABWI wurde erweitert, gucks dir ma an. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Padawan 967 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:50, 20.Okt.2008) :::::::Was soll man dazu noch groß sagen? Wunderbar! Gruß, --Urai Fen 20:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::::: Danke, haste noch nen "Job" für mich? Padawan 967 21:10, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Hi Padawan 967, ich hab gesehen, dass du momentan den Artikel Gobindi-Virus bearbeitest. Totzdem habe ich für dich alle roten Links zu Tödliches Vermächtnis raus gesucht: *Mah-Dala *Mah-Dala-Krankenhaus *Gobindi (Spezies) *Zikkurats Und auch einige aus Die Alptraummaschine: *Hologram Fun World (hier wäre eine Liste mit allen Atraktionen sowie eien Beschreibung zu jener) *Koaan *Galaktische Forschungsakademie *Danna Fajji Die musst du natürlich nicht alle auf einmal bearbeiten, aber so könnstest du Jaina Solo und mir viel arbeit abnehmen, denn wir bearbeit vorallem die großen Artikel aus Galaxy of Fear. P.S. Signieren nicht vergessen. Gruß, --Urai Fen 16:03, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Alle weiteren ungeschribenen Artikel findest du hier.Gruß, --Urai Fen 21:07, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::::::: Ich werde mich mal der Zikkurats annehmen, da ich mit dem [[Gobindi-Virus weitesgehend fertig bin. Mfg Padawan 967 21:10, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Danke schöööööön! Gruß, --Urai Fen 19:32, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Ungenügende Quellen Hey Urai ich habe ja nichts gegen dein Prinzip im Allgemeinen und eigentlich stimme ich dir ja auch zu, dass man mit Artikeln, die unzureichend mit Quellen belegt wurden, schon härter umspringen sollte. Trotzdem solltest du deine Energie vielleicht nicht nur auf solche Arbeit richten, sondern auch das ergänzen der Jedipedia mit guten Artikeln nicht außer acht lassen (z.B. an Zak weitermachen^^). Es ist klar, dass diese ungenügenden Quellenangaben ausgemerzt werden sollten, aber die ganze Zeit über nur nach diesen Mängeln zu suchen und selbst kaum noch was Neues und auch Gutes beizutragen, finde ich zu kontraproduktiv. Jaina 19:35, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich mach mich schon an die Arbeit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:49, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich wollte dich nicht anmachen oder so^^. Jaina 20:13, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Wenn einer meiner Kommentare unhöflich klangen entschuldige ich mich dafür. Meine Kommentare waren keines falls beleidigend gemeint. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:13, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ach quatsch du hast mich nicht beleidigt. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass das nicht falsch rübergekommen war sonst nichts. Jaina 21:17, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) kholm-Gras kholm-Gras wird klein geschrieben,ist net weiter schlimm das du das berichtigen wolltest. Das zeugt ja von großer anteilnahme aber bei Fachbegriffen sollte man lieber nachlesen (fals du das Buch hast)ist nicht bös gemeint nur ein Tipp. mfgDarth Zero 13:16, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Warte der Artikel heißt Kholm-Gras aber im Buch steht kohlm-Gras ich frag mal nachDarth Zero 13:18, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ok kholm-graas ist richtig aber ist trotzdem net schlimmDarth Zero 13:31, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich hab das Buch nicht, ging aber aufgrund des Artikels von Großschreibung aus. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:13, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) lesemswerte Artikel lolololololololol jetzt muss ich richtig lachen danke das de mich drau faufmerksam gemacht hastDarth Zero 10:23, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) EG 5 Jedihunter Droid Hi Urai, Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen,dass folgender oben gennanter Artikel EG 5 Jedihunter Droid kein Fanfic ist sondern, dass es diese Droiden wirklich gibt, denn diese kommen im neuen Clone Wars Lightsaberduell für die Wii vor, hier der link http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/EG-5_Jedi_Hunter_droid (sorry wenn der Link nicht geht,kopiere es einfach und füge es ein), darum schlage ich vor, dass du den Löschantrag zurück nimmst und ich den Artikel mache oder du selbst Mfg Jet Skywalker 17:16, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich antworte mal für ihn. Seine Begründung ''Keine Quellen, vermutlich Fanon, zu kurz, scheiß Stil sind zutreffend. Es sind keine Quellen ANGEGEBEN (egal ob es eine gibt, sie ist ja nicht angegeben), zu kurz ist er auch und die Form unhaltbar für unser Wiki, das Artikel mit Qualität beinhalten soll.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:23, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Sicher doch aber je mehr Artikel wir löschen desto weniger haben wir weniger Artikel, wenn wir sie überarbeiten schaffen wir neue Qualität und bis wir sie löschen und wieder neu beginnen haben wir einen noch größeren Aufwand betrieben, mir ist es egal ich würde den Artikel schreiben! Gruß Jet Skywalker 17:27, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Dann überarbeite ihn doch aber gib offizielle Quellen an. Und bitte ihn annehmbarer Form und Länge.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:31, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :: Ja aber das geht schlecht ich habe meine rechte Hand verstacuht ich mache es Morgen gleich wenn´es meiner Hand besser geht versprochen Jet Skywalker 18:05, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Dann setzt den Artikel doch schonmal Under Construction, dann hast du mehr Zeit--Kal 's Holonetz 18:07, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke Kal. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:26, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Überschrift Das ist ja cool mit dem darf ich das auch benutzen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:00, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich, aber warum fragst du mich? Ich habs nicht erfunden. (gibt auch irgentwo ne Vorlage glaub ich) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:08, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, aber ich hab das der Höflichkeit wegen gemacht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:13, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Verschoben Du armer jetzt musst du aber viel ändern, wenn du willst kann ich dir helfen, aber nur wenn du willst. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:17, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Danke, dass du mir helfen willst, aber ich muss nix mehr machen, denn es gibt da so einen ''Mülleimer''. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:22, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich hab schon ein schrecken bekommen als ich auf Little Ani‎s Disku war und dein Name rot war dachte ich schon du seist gesperrt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:28, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir Chris-Gon Jinn Chris-Gon Jinn 22:43Uhr, 19.Dez.2008 (CET) :Ähh... ich schreibs mal hier hin. Okay? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:38, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Aber auch dir schöne Weihnachten Chris-Gon Jinn. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:41, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) Suche Also ich habe jetzt den artikel verbesser...besse gesagt zu ende gebracht...du konntest ja nicht wartn^^...aber ich hätte da eine frage...was muss ich machen, damit mein artikel über "olag GRek" ind der "SUCHE" erscheint? Darth Hate 15:36, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :WP:WL in der Wikipedia. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:38, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danksagung Ich möcht mich bei dir herzlichst für deine Unterstützung bedanken, da es nicht so einfach ist, sich hier einzugliedern Gruß→--Meister Tekk 12:36, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hoffe auf weitere Unterstützung im Jahr 2009!! Guten Rutsch→--Meister Tekk 12:39, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Halte mich nicht für unhöflich, ich hätte schon längst geantwortet, aber ich war im Sauerland. Ich helfe dir natürlich gerne und du kannst dich auch bei weiteren Fragen hier melden, dann guck ich ob ich dir helfen kann. Desweiteren hoffe ich, daass du auch einen guten Rutsch hattest. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:57, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hi Hi lange nicht mehr von mir gehört,nicht wahr?Du erinnenrst dich an die änderung die ich gemacht habe in The Clone Wars (Serie),Episodenübersicht und ich habe geforscht und ich habe rausgefunden das www.ossus.pl sehr wol einen Quelle ist weil jedipedia einen partnerschaft zu ossus hat.Also es ist sehr wol einen Quelle. Gruß Commander Fox 19:42, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nein, die Biblioteka Ossus ist keine Quelle, da die wie wir nur eine Fansite sind und somit keine vertrauenswürdige Quelle sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:57, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Entschuldigung Enschuldige bitte. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit meiner Infobox. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast. Meister Kit Fisto :Ähh sorry, aber wo von redest du? Tut mir Leid aber ich hab den Überblick verloren, wem ich wie viel helfe. Aber bei dir hab ich doch nur den Gruß reingeschriben, oder? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:18, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) Äh, Danke? Warum? Was glaubst du, wo ich den Link herhab? Ich hab bei ,,Suche" Astromech-Droiden eingegeben, und folgender Text erschien: Astromechdroiden sind Wartungs- und -->'''Navigationsdroiden<--, bla bla bla bla... Und das Wort Navigationsdroide war noch rot, also hab ich einen Artikel drüber verfasst, aber als ich ihn dann mal über die Suche finden wollte, war schon dein fetter ,,Sofortige Löschung''-Button drübergeklebt. Andre23 :Andre23 man kann den Artikel auch noch aus anderen Gründen zur löschung vorschlagen. Bei den Navigationsdroiden fehlt zum Beispiel ales was einen Artikel ausmacht, zum einen die Quelle, Kats, Infobox, Gliederung, etc. und so wie der Artikel aussieht haste den von irgentwo herkopiert vielleicht auch aus den Astromechdroiden, und das geht ja wirklich net. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:56, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::In deinem Artikel gings es nur um Astromechs, aber es gibt bestimmt noch andere Navidroiden. Zu dem hast du keine Quellen angegeben und der Artikel war viel zu kurz. Da geht viel mehr. Un bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge immer mit 4 Tilden (~~~~) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 12:47, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ich hab jetzt den Artikel nicht gelesen, aber es gibt durchaus andere Navigationsdroiden, als Astromechs. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:20, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) Galaxy of Fear Wie kann man so´ne Unterseiten machen wie deine Statistiken und Galaxy of Fear?| MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 11:04, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Du erstellts eine Seite namens Benutzer:MrPalpatine/Statistiken oder so was änliches. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:15, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke Ich hab das Bild von Wookieepedia genommen, ich kann jetzt die Lizens die du mir geschickt hattest nehmen, ist das so richtig? MfG Benutzer:Meister Kit Fisto Infobox Mir ist ein Fehler passiert,so dass meine Infobox wieder so ist,bevor du sie repariert hast.Kannst du es bitte wieder reparieren.Danke auch. Benutzer:Boss 22:15, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das hat Ackbar bereits erledigt. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 07:24, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Löschung Sag mal Urai Fen,wieso du den Bärenklan zur Löschung vorgeschlagen hast?Das weiß ich,weil es auch Bear Clan heißt.Aber warum hast du die zweite Schlacht von Kashyyyk zur Löschung vorgeschlagen?Das versteh ich nicht.Boss 10:19, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Es gibt in der Jedipedia zuviele Sutbs, das heißt zu viele kurze Artikel. Im Rahmen einer Qualitätsoffensive, wurde beschlossen, dass keine neuen Stubs mehr erstelllt werden dürfen. Bei deinem Artikel handelt es sich aber vermutlich um einen Stub, da er ziemlich kurz war. Am besten schreibst du ihn noch mal neu, aber länger und mit mehr Informationen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:27, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bei der zweiten Schlacht von Kashyyyk wollte ich mehr schreiben,doch ich wusste nicht,wie ich die Sätze schreiben soll und ich musste dann auch weg.Aber Danke für die Information.Boss 10:47, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) P.s.Kannst du oder jemand anders auf meiner Benutzerseite ein Bild von Boss einfügen?(Natürlich den Klon Commando) :Wo genau willst du es denn hinhaben?. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:52, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke für das Bild.Das war witzig wo ich gelesen habe,dass du gesagt hast,wo ich es hinhaben will.Boss 19:19, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bild Hi,Urai Fen.Ich hab mal eine Frage:Du hast ja auf meiner Benutzerseite das Bild von Boss eingefügt.Und ich wollte fragen:Wie man Bilder einfügen kann? Boss 16:49, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ach,ist nicht mehr wichtig.Ich weiß wie es geht.aber irgendwie,wenn ich das Bild hochladen will,dann steht so etwas wie keine Erweiterung z.B.jpg.Was muss ich da machen? Boss 21:46, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Der Bildname muss eine korrekte Dateiendung haben, also i.A. auf .jpg aufhören. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:48, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) Wegen KotOR Hey Urai, Du hattest mal bei Boss Benutzerseite geschrieben, dass du mir evtl. helfen könntest. Naja bei den Artikel bräuchte ich weniger hilfe. Wenn du aber Zeit hast könntest du gerne auf meine Artikelseite besuchen. Dort gibt es eine Artikelvorschau. Ich habe dort gerade einen Artikel eingestellt der heißt Umgebungsschilde. Du kannst ihn dir mal ansehen wenn du Zeit hast und mir hier schreiben was du davon hälst. Dunkle Grüße Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 16:22, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ump, dierekt was womit ich mich gar nicht auskenn... Aber ich find den Artikel eigentlich ganz in ordnung, also ich wüsste jetzt nicht, wie man den verbessern kann. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:37, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Meine Diskussionsseite Diese Löschung des einen Beitrags sollte nur zum Datenschutz dienen. Jamaryn Star 22:41, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Dann ist unkenntlich machen, wie es jetzt ja geschehen ist, die richtige Lösung, weil der Grundsatz, dass nichts von einer Diskussion gelöscht wird, nach wie vor gilt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:17, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) rand mAl EIN kleiNEs dankeschön Am ranDe Meister urai füR DIESn liebn tipP...bin JA auch der einzigstetetete, der SOU scHreibr.. Lieben Gruß, Darth Hate 14:55, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Eine Frage... Hi, Urai weisst du zufällig warum bei meinen Babels die Farbcodes nicht funktionieren?Nionly 15:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Funktionieren doch... Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:45, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Bei DIR nicht bei mir.Nionly 16:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich versteh dein Promblem irgentwie nicht... Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 17:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also, ich will nen Babel machen, gib sonen HTML Farbcode ein, aber er funktioniert einfach nicht...Nionly 20:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Urai wir haben ja ein Team gerundet ich weiß aber nicht wie wir das Team nennen hast du einen VorschlagYoda Alpha 19:17, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST)